The Mark of Athena
by akj852
Summary: If you haven't read the Son of Neptune , don't read yet. Greeks and Romans must unite to defeat a greater danger. Can they put aside their past and work together. or will they just end up destroying each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I decided to write my own version of MOA. I don't own PJO LHO and so on…. Anyway I would appreciate comments or concerns. All you have to do is r and r****J. It's my first fanfiction story. SO here it goes.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth gazed around her surroundings from the top deck of Argo II. Camp Jupiter was finally in sight. The difference between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter was extraordinary. Here it has rolling hills, a crystal clear river with rushing rapids, magnificent architectural buildings, and so many people. There seemed to be around 300 people, she calculated, maybe even more. Surely all these people can't be demigods. Their ages ranged from little toddlers to grandparents. How could they all survive this long? Annabeth pondered this question for a moment and instantly came up with dozens of solutions, but she didn't care. All she could really think about was the one and only Percy Jackson.

Gods she missed him. After he disappeared she laid in bed for a whole week, unmoving. It was not until Malcom and her other syblings had said something like think positive, she realized that should be searching for her Seaweed Brain. That was also around the time when Hera had sent her that stupid dream/ hint on finding Percy. Which led her to Jason, Leo, Piper, then the creation of the Argo II and so on. She and Leo had spent days on this flying ship and she thought they did a pretty good job on it too. Speaking of Leo, he should come on the intercom right about-

" Attention passengers this is your Supreme Comander speak-" He started.

"Repair Boy!" called Piper. Annabeth could hear snickers throughout the ship.

" Anyway, we will be landing on Camp Jupiter territory in like two minutes so Jason Grace please have your white underpants and a stick ready."

"Leo!" Jason yelled.

"Jeez, I was just joking people. No one really can take a joke anymore can they?"

" Not when it's yours." said Piper.

With that Leo turned off the speakers. Two minutes untill she would see Percy again. Two minutes isn't a lot of time. " Does my hair look okay? I have to change clothes. I have to make myself look presentable. I have to- Jeez, when did I start thinking like an Aphrodite girl.?" Annabeth mumbled. They had landed. Soon she met up with the others to go out into the Roman Camp. They filed up in in front, Annabeth behind him, Leo ,Piper, and a few others just in case of an emergency.

"Everyone ready?" Jason called. He looked pale but put on a confident all nodded assent.

" As I will ever be." whispered Annabeth to herself. Together they walked out to greet the Romans.

I promise a Percabeth reunitement in the next chapter. all u have to do it review.:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Review , Review ,review please:)! o.k. percabeth fans here u go!**

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth's heart was pounding hard inside her chest as she descended from the ship. She hoped no one would notice. Quickly she scanned the crowd for any sign of Percy. She saw several people but none were him.

A few feet away stood a girl with silky black hair with a stern look on her face. Next to her stood a tall, tan guy with black messy hair. Both of them wore bed sheets and purple cloaks that covered their faces. Behind them were many menacing Roman soldiers just waiting for the word attack. Some stood aghast at the sight of our warship and Jason of course. Others started to murmur" it's him!" "is this a trick?" "how..."

Jason began to speak " Hello my fellow Romans, I am Jason Grace, as you are well aware I have been missing for over eight months and I have much to explain , but first I assure you these Greeks mean no harm. Let me explain my side of the story..."

Annabeth had stopped paying attention to what Jason was saying and started to focus more on the guy in the purple cloak and white bed sheets. She realized that the guy was staring at her and she quickly looked away. She should be focused on finding Percy. Although the stranger looking at seemed oddly familiar. Same tan, messy hair, if only she could get a glance of his eyes.

Annabeth looked at the girl standing next to him. The girl's eyes were as big as Zeus in god form and she cut Jason off short." Jason! You have some explaining to do mister!"

"Oh... uh.. hi Reyna" sputtered out Jason.

The girl called Reyna might as well slapped him on the face. She looked in disbelief like ' is that all you can say to me ' kind of thing.

Since this had ruined Jason's speech and was a good distraction Annabeth moved closer to the guy in a 'toga'. He gently pulled back his hood, revealing his face. Annabeth let out a small gasp and stood there with her mouth wide open.

" Hey wise girl..." said the great Percy Jackson.

Annabeth's next motion was out of anger, hurt and disbelief. She slapped him so hard that he doubled over in pain hugged him tight with no intention of letting go. " I missed you so much Seaweed Brain!"

" I know I'm sorry but I..." Annabeth cut him off with a kiss.

" We can talk about that later. I love you." Annabeth was glad to be in his safe, warm arms again. Her stomach had many butterflies fluttering around. He looked so cute, even with a bed sheet on.

"I love you too."

" Well sorry to cut the reunions short, but I believe we have business to discuss." snarled a scrawny blonde kid.

" That's Octavian. He is the oracle." Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear. She decided that he was bad news.

So what do you think? Review . let me here your thoughts. did it turn out ok? i hope so sorry about he delay. this is my first fanfiction after all and i had some problems but all good now.:) Reveiw and you get another chapter.


End file.
